Trinova
C= Clothing W= Weapons F= Food P= Pet A= Accessory Am= Ammunition T= Tool Q= Quest O= Other Trinova is a game invented by HDMaster. While there are many more than three novae, there are three worlds besides Primenova, "Other Worlds", in each playthrough of the game. The novae are: Primenova, Subnova, Infernova, Neganova, Alternova, Aeronova, Necronova, Edgenova, and Devnova. Prologue Your character, Tren(if male, Gwen if femalegoing with male here because I'm male), recieves a message from his long-missing father. It contains coordinates. Tren goes to the coordinates and discovers a portal. The portal takes Tren to the strange world of Subnova/Nidalentra. Chapter One: The Other World Midfaith You are kidnapped by some dwarves, who find your shocked body and take you to a town. There they offer you as ransom. However, a man by the name of Zech scares away the dwarves. He shows you to the main two areas in town, the shop, and the library. He advises you to head west to Carr Mountain. He warns you that the vast wasteland lay between you and Midfaith, and sends you on your way. Items ButterknifeW - Now if only we had Toast.... CoatC - 150 Defense! 150 defense from the cold, that is..... Red AppleF - An apple a day is a nice way to starve..... Green AppleF - Is it even ripe..... Chocolate BarF - Chocolate must be savored, not rushed..... Running ShoesC - You know, you ''can ''run without them.... Water BottleF - Stay thirsty my friends.... Rotten AppleF - A rotten apple a day kills you in weeks..... Red HatC - What you were wearing on your head when you got here..... Red Raglan ShirtC - What you were wearing on your body when you got here..... Blue JeansC - What you were wearing on your lower body when you got here...... Brown BootsC - What you were wearing on your feet when you got here..... Blue HatC - It's not that great.... Top HatC - Looks bad on you... Midfaith T-shirtC - I went to Midfaith, and all I got was this stupid T-shirt.... Black ShirtC - Nondescript.... Cargo PantsC - A lotta pockets..... Brown ShortsC - They're short.... Wasteland Once you are in the Wasteland, you cannot return to Midfaith. You walk around the area, attacking enemies and occasionally finding small refuges with trading centers and such. Eventually, after a while, you reach a small, rotting city known as Calitu. There you get word of a person by the name of Drylord restricting escape from the Wasteland. After a situation with a gang in Calitu is taken care of, you leave to the border of the Wasteland, hoping to escape without being caught. Once you reach the border, you are caught by a Sandguard. Items Small DaggerW - Small but deadly..... TwinkiesF - Twinkle Twinkle little cream. I wonder where you landed after the war..... Rusty SwordW - Still works though..... Small KnifeW - Small but deadly.... Throwing KnifeW - Not around friends...... Bronze SwordW - It's supposed to be that color...... Possessed GameboyP - Yeah, no one gets it...... Ancient FlashlightT - Batteries not included. No, seriously...... BatteryO - Batteries included..... Malfunctioning TV RemoteW - Something's horribly wrong..... Miracle GunW - A miracle it works, that is..... Rusty BulletsAm - Your enemies will get tetanus..... Long-lost Croquet MalletW - That's where it went..... BagO - So useful..... Bag of SandO - Gets in your eyes..... Bag of Golden SandO - Shiny. In my eyes...... MREF - Always safe to eat.... ScissorsA - Don't run with scissors...... Golden Delicious AppleF - Not actual gold.... BombberryWF - Exploding with flavor...... Copper CoinO - Worth one Drine. Silver CoinO - Worth fifty Drine. Gold CoinO - Worth two hundred fifty Drine. Platinum CoinO - Worth a thousand Drine. Iritonium CoinO - Worth a hundred thousand Drine. Soda BottleF - It's still fizzy.... Enemies Desert Pirate Scavenger Monster Scorpion Sandcatthing Sand Mote Ecru Chelker Sand Sharp Black Scorpion Chapter Two The Snowlands Mountain Pass Snowforest Ice Castle Taiga Items Ice SwordW - Frostbite... Ice CreamF - We all scream, blah blah blah..... SnowballW - Don't hold on to it too long.... Soggy Inventory SpaceO - What the heck are you gonna do with this.... SlingshotW - Nice shot kid.... BB GunW - You'll shoot your eye out.... BBsAm - Don't spill them.... HoodieC - Getting down and dirty.... Ice SkatesC - Because Skates weren't hard enough.... Bag of SnowO - Don't hold on to it too long.... Bag of WaterO - This is what happens...... Yellow SnowballW - It's not what you think.... Pet GerbilP - He got here in JUST a ball and 1 piece... Carpenter's HammerW - It's HAMMER TIME..... Cold Iron SwordW - Chilly.... GlassesC - They hurt your eyes. Wonder what they're for..... ChiliF - It's not really chilly.... Lonely QuicheF - Murder it while you can..... M & MsF - Why are there Ws..... PineconeAm - Because why not..... Flash LightT - Now, where are those 10 notes..... Enemies Chapter Three Dogland Dogtown The Backyard Dogcastle The Backyard Pt. 2 Chapter Four The Jungle Expanse River of Warmth Jungle Pt. 1 Lost City Jungle Pt. 2 The Hive Jungle Escape Chapter Five Fulminatan BONUS Category:TriNova